


Chloe x Lucifer // Loud, So Everyone Can Hear

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar is a dramatic bitch, Post-Season/Series 04, and we love him for it, he brings donuts lmao, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19575595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Post-S4 finaleIt's been a while, but then a donut drops onto Chloe's casefiles.





	Chloe x Lucifer // Loud, So Everyone Can Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Writing m/f is so weird for me ngl but i love these dumbasses so

It had been… a while since Lucifer left. Chloe knew that she should probably try to move on, but she couldn't. It wasn't often that the devil himself admitted to loving you as you're crying and begging him not to leave.

And she was fine. Really. She missed Lucifer, but it was all fine. She had her work, she had Trixie, she could live without him. She'd done it before, hadn't she? She'd been a single divorced mom before. 

Chloe sat at her desk at the precinct, reading through all the leads and evidence they had for the case she was working. She didn't even notice the commotion by the entrance until a  _ donut  _ fell on the casefiles.

She was about to start yelling at whoever was throwing donuts around so carelessly in a precinct, when she saw who it was. 

She got up out of the chair and stared at Lucifer. "Wh- how- why are you here?!" she cried out, scared that if she'd come closer she would wake up from the crazy fever dream she was probably having.

But Lucifer grinned and took a bite of a donut he held in his hands as he passed the box around. "Why am I here? Well, because I love you, of course," he said in that  _ stupid  _ British accent which she was pretty sure was unnecessary and-

Oh.

Pretty much everyone had their eyes on her. No one seemed surprised, really. 

What was she supposed to do?

Nothing, apparently, because Lucifer gave the box away and approached her and touched her cheek and it  _ felt so real. _

"You're really here?" she asked softly.

"What, have you been dreaming about me, Detective?" Lucifer teased. 

Chloe huffed. "Forgive me for assuming you wouldn't come back."

"The thought of an empty eternity without seeing you again was too much for me, I suppose."

"I-"

“It’s quite alright, Chloe. Now, I assume you were working on a case, so…”


End file.
